kingsmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Gary Unwin, more commonly known as Eggsy, is the main protagonist in the 2014 film Kingsman: The Secret Service and its 2017 sequel Kingsman: The Golden Circle. He is the son of Michelle and Lee Unwin. Before joining the Kingsman agency, Eggsy was a rough street kid who frequently got into trouble. He is portrayed by Welsh actor Taron Egerton. Background Early Life Gary Unwin was born to Lee and Michelle Unwin on June 3, 1992, in South London. His father was training to become a spy for the top-secret, underground organization, Kingsman. In 1997, Lee was in the Middle East with a group of other Kingsman, but was killed after sacrificing his life to save the others. Harry Hart (one of the other Kinsgmen) visited the Unwins after Lee's death and gave Michelle a Medal of Valour, awarded to Lee posthumously. She refused it, telling Harry that she didn't want his help and instead wanted Lee back. Harry then proceeded to walk over to Eggsy, who was playing with a snow globe, and gave him the Medal, telling him to take care of both it and Michelle. Eggsy had won "First Prize Regional Gymnastics under 10, 2 years in a row" and his coach "had him pegged as Olympic team material." He also did very well in Primary School, with fantastic grades and a "huge IQ". However, when his mother began dating Dean, who abused both her and Eggsy, he quit gymnastics and began to do badly in school. He also attempted to try out for the Royal Marines, but he gave up while half-way through training when Michelle kept banging on about how this would end up with her losing him like she lost Lee and because she didn't want him serving snobs that unfairly judge people while not giving any thought on why they're doing what they're doing. Kingsman: The Secret Service Arrest After being made to by Dean to get some Rizlas, Eggsy instead went to the Black Prince Pub to drink with two of his friends, one of which pointed to one of Dean's friends, Rottweiler, in a nearby booth, who became enraged. He walked over and told Eggsy and his friends that they had "outstayed their welcome." Eggsy stood up threateningly, but instead of fighting, he only said, "I'm sorry 'bout that, bruv." He then walked out after his friends. Outside, Eggsy told his friends that it was freezing and asked them why they were walking, holding up a set of car keys that he pickpocketed from Rottweiler. He then stole Rottweiler's car, and he and his friends drove off as Rottweiler called Dean, but got interrupted when the police started chasing Eggsy. The police chased Eggsy and his friends, who smiled and waved excitedly. As they turned down an alley, there was a fox in the middle of the road. Rather than run it over, Eggsy swerved and instead hit another car parked on the street. He yelled at his friends, telling them to get out of the car so as to handle it himself. They left and Eggsy drove right into the police car that was chasing them. Eggsy ended up in a police station, being questioned by an officer who told him that there's no such thing as honour among thieves. He asked for the names of the boys Eggsy was with, but Eggsy refused to tell him and instead asked to exercise his right to a phone call. When he did, he dialled the number on the back of the Medal that Harry gave him. (19-12-97) The person on the other end did not seem to understand what Eggsy is saying, and was about to hang up when he said "Oxfords not brogues". The woman said that his complaint had been noted, and she hoped "we have not lost you as a loyal customer." After this, Eggsy was released from the police station. Meeting Harry Hart Following his release, Eggsy walked out to find Harry waiting for him. Harry informed Eggsy that he was the person who got him released and that Eggsy's father had saved his life. The two then went to the Black Prince Pub, where they bought drinks and discussed the important matters at hand. Eggsy asked Harry about how his father saved Harry's life. Harry told him that he "missed something. If it weren't for his courage, Harry's mistake would have cost the lives of every man present." Eggsy appeared infatuated with the idea that his father was a hero, but was then insulted when Harry claimed about how disappointed Lee would be for what Eggsy had done with his life (although Eggsy stated that everything he did was because of Dean's abuse and Michelle in her grief for Lee). In the middle of their discussion, Rottweiler and his group walked into the pub and began threatening Eggsy and Harry, despite Harry mildly telling them to back off. When Harry seemed to accept Rottweiler's threat to leave or be beaten up with Eggsy, he stood up and moved for the door. However, he instead began to lock the pub's doors, quoting, "Manners. Maketh. Man." Using his umbrella, Harry threw a partially-empty mug at Rottweiler, who fell to the ground. Harry proceeded to fight the gang, as Eggsy looked on in awe. After Harry has defeated the group, he shot the bartender with an Amnesia dart to stop the man as he was going to call the police. Harry sat down and finished his beer, then prepared to shoot Eggsy with an Amnesia dart, too. However, Eggsy persuaded him that he "won't say nothing". Harry left shortly after. Introduction to Kingsman Eggsy arrived at home a little later, to discover that Dean knew what happened at the pub and that Eggsy had been arrested. Dean punched Eggsy in the face and demanded to know who was with him in the pub. Eggsy refused to tell him, so Dean continued to beat Eggsy. However, unknown to Eggsy and Dean, Harry had placed a chip on Eggsy's shoulder, so he could hear everything going on around Eggsy. Right as Dean was threatening to kill Eggsy, Harry intervened, speaking through a speaker. He told Eggsy to meet him at the tailor he had told him about earlier that day. Rottweiler and his gang were outside of Eggsy's house. Eggsy had to leap from one building to the other to escape them. When Eggsy arrived at Kingsman Tailors, he followed Harry into a dressing room with a mirror, which Harry asked Eggsy to look into and stated that he saw that Eggsy is a good man with potential. He then told Eggsy about the existence of the Kingsman Agents and asked Eggsy if he is interested. After Eggsy said yes, Harry pressed his hand against the glass. The hand was scanned, and the room began to move downward. Harry told Eggsy about the Kingsmen Tailors, and how they came to be the spies they are now. The two took the capsule (for lack of a better word) to the Kingsman Manor and Eggsy went to join the other candidates. Training Roxanne, one of the other candidates, introduced herself to Eggsy and told him to call her Roxy, though. He was also introduced to Amelia, the other female candidate. Charlie, Rufus and Digby immediately began to pick on Eggsy, going so far as to ask him if he served Rufus at a McDonald's in Winchester. During the first night, the room that the candidates all shared began to fill with water rising from the floor. Everyone woke up, and Roxy and Charlie suggested that they all use "loo snorkels" made from the pipes of the showers. As they swam over to the bathroom area, Eggsy swam to the door and tried --in vain-- to open it. When he turned away from the door, Eggsy realised that the mirror on the other end of the dormitory was a two-way mirror. He proceeded to punch the glass until it shattered, draining the water. Merlin, who was on the other side of the glass, congratulated Charlie and Roxy on their quick thinking and Eggsy for recognising the two-way mirror. However, he then told them that they had all failed; they'd forgotten the most important thing, which was teamwork and pointed out Amelia, who had supposedly drowned. The next day, the candidates had to pick a puppy from multiple dogs to choose from. In the end, Roxy picked a poodle, while Eggsy picked a pug, mistaking it for a bulldog. Eggsy teased Roxy, but she stated that "they're gun dogs" and how easy to train they are and was then dismayed when Roxy told him that his pug wouldn't become a bulldog. Eggsy named the dog JB, after Jack Bauer. The following tests included a written test and a test involving arms usage. Eggsy scored very well on the written test, and hit the target the first time in the latter test. He also checked up on Harry when the latter was in a coma during an interrogation after the man Harry was interrogating (Professor James Arnold) was killed by an implant in him made by Richmond Valentine, who was intent on releasing free SIM cards for free internet access. Later, the last three recruits (Eggsy, Roxy and Charlie) were told to use their new techniques to subdue their target, a girl at a bar. However, they were soon drugged and the three passed out. Eggsy woke up a train track, tied to the rail, as the bartender from the bar came close to him. Eggsy questioned who he was, but the man responded by saying that he had a knife that could save Eggsy. Eggsy turned to see an oncoming train and began to panic. He begged the man to cut the ropes, but he just asked for information about Kingsman and Harry and asked if Kingsman was worth dying for. Eggsy refused to tell him anything as the train approached, only to find out that this was a test for their loyalty to the agency. After Charlie failed spectacularly, only Eggsy and Roxy remained as the recruits. In the last test, he and Roxy were assigned to separate rooms, with Eggsy being in Arthur's company and Roxy meeting Merlin. Both were given Kingsman Pistols, which they were instructed to shoot their dogs with; Eggsy was hesitant to do so, pointing the gun back at Arthur whom he returned it to whilst Roxy carried out her task, giving the her the Lancelot title. Eggsy then took Arthur's car and returned home to find Michelle with a black eye and attempted get back at Dean for it. However, Eggsy was remotely driven to Harry's house where Harry chastised Eggsy for throwing the position because of his refusal to shoot JB and for stealing Arthur's car, and then revealed the bullets in the pistols were actually blank and that Amelia actually works in their Berlin tech department; what they were led to believe initially were just made up as part of their training to push them to their limits. Harry then left and Eggsy saw him attack and kill the preacher and church goers of the South Glade Mission Church until Harry himself was shot and supposedly killed by Richmond Valentine, who had manipulated Harry to kill the people in the church with the SIM cards he was handing out. Saving The World Eggsy later returned to the Kingsman headquarters to go to Arthur and stop Valentine in his plans, only to notice a scar on Arthur's neck in the same location that Arnold had. Tipped off, Eggsy switched glasses of an offered drink, which resulted in Arthur unintentionally poisoning himself. Before he died, Arthur revealed that Valentine planned to cull the human race by transmitting his "neurological wave" worldwide via satellite network in the next few hours, believing this will avert the extinction of the human race. Only those influential people that had agreed to have the chip implanted would not be affected and Valentine told his supporters to get to a secured bunker or stay in his mountain base to ride out the wave of violence. Eggsy grouped with Merlin and Roxy to stop Valentine (since there was no-one else they could trust to help). Eggsy and Merlin flew to Valentine's base to hack into his network with the SIM cards while Roxy used a high-altitude balloon to destroy one of Valentine's satellites and break up the network. Unfortunately, Valentine was able to secure another satellite from a business partner to replace it. Eggsy ended up encountering Charlie, who was invited to join Valentine in his new world. After punching out Charlie, Eggsy rushed back to the plane. After Merlin told him that he was unable to hack past Valentine's bio prints, he took Eggsy to the plane's arsenal where Eggsy chose to use the same umbrella gun Harry had. Eggsy then fought against several of Valentine's soldiers until he and Merlin were surrounded by them, to which Eggsy advised Merlin to activate the implants in Valentine's allies and killed them. Eggsy discovered Princess Tilde, one of Valentine's prisoners. When she asked to be let out, he asks if she'd kiss him, since he never kissed a princess before, to which she said that she'd give him "more than a kiss". He moved to free her though was alerted that Valentine was alive and left, as he told her that he had to save the world before freeing her. He also promised to be back while she wished luck. Valentine meanwhile activated the signal and caused everyone on Earth to brutally fight each other. Eggsy was then caught up in melee combat with Gazelle, whom Eggsy killed in the fight and used one of her sharpened prosthetic legs to impale Valentine and kill him, stopping the neurological wave and ending the threat. After defeating Valentine, Eggsy gathered a bottle of champagne and returned to Tilde's cell and started a relationship with her. Eggsy was later given Harry's position as Galahad and moved into his house, offering Michelle to move in with him. Kingsman: The Golden Circle Whilst leaving the Kingsman Tailor shop, Eggsy encountered a man in a grey hoodie who was revealed to be Charlie. Charlie then proceeded to draw a pistol at Eggsy, forcing him to move into Eggsy's Taxi. Once inside, Eggsy instructed the driver to drive and proceeded to fight Charlie. Charlie's henchmen then began pursuing them in white Jaguar F-Paces. A high-profile chase ensued in London, with Eggsy eventually crashing the car to fling Charlie out. With permission from Merlin, Eggsy destroyed the pursuing Jaguars upon reaching Hyde Park. However, Eggsy captured the attention of the police and had to escape from them too. Merlin directed him to an underwater entrance back to the Kingsman tailor shop and to a sewage pipe which Eggsy was forced to go through as it was his friend Brandon's birthday which he celebrated with his friends and Tilde. At the Kingsman meeting the next day, Eggsy was informed by Merlin about his electrocuting Charlie had dislodged his implant and that he'd barely survived. Roxy also stated that the men who pursued Eggsy hadn't any DNA records and had a 24 carat gold circle on their chests and that the name “Golden Circle” kept coming up. While dining with Tilde's parents (the King and Queen of Sweden) that night, he impressed them with his high level of knowledge (which was actually being given to him secretly by Roxy). Unfortunately, he had to deal with Brandon getting into his office and then witness Kingsman being destroyed and ended up leaving in a hurry. Kingsman's destruction Eggsy returned to the destroyed Kingsman and was shocked when he found Merlin still alive, his address not being amongst those of the other agents. He then convinced Eggsy to get a hold of himself when he was upset about Roxy and told him to follow the doomsday protocol and then would then be allowed to grieve; the two went wine shopping and began drinking it in honour of Kingsman's destruction (and, at Eggsy's suggestion, for JB), which left Merlin drunk and sobbing, blaming himself for what had happened until Eggsy found the whiskey was made in a distillery in Kentucky. After sneaking into the distillery's cellar, the two found out there was an underground base below it, the entrance to which Merlin believed was through one of the barrels which he accidently damaged. The two were discovered by Tequila, a member of Kingsman's American counterparts Statesman who questioned them. However, he didn't believe them being from Kingsman and attacked them after finding the damage Merlin caused to the barrel, knocking them both out. Tequila later had Eggsy and Merlin tied up in the control room in the Statesman Building. He still tried to interrogate them, while not believing in their story and instead thought they were leading a rescue mission revealing to them that Harry was still alive. With both Eggsy and Merlin surprised to see Harry, they attempted to warn him Tequila was holding a gun to him until Ginger Ale came in and confirmed the two men were telling the truth. After Tequila apologised for his mistake, Eggsy and Merlin attempted to reunite with Harry, but found he didn't remember them due to the trauma from Valentine shooting him. Eggsy later met Champagne - Statesman's leader - to whom he thanked for rescuing Harry and told him about Charlie, and that Eggsy had got a lead on Charlie's ex-girlfriend Clara at Glastonbury. After Tequila ended up in the sick bay due to a blue rash, Eggsy was paired up with Whiskey, one of Statesman's senior agents. Eggsy also visited Tilde, who gave him a dog that resembles JB and wished Eggsy good luck. Eggsy and Whiskey went to Glastonbury to try and find Clara and implant a tracking device in her, which needed to be in her body via her penis. After Whiskey failed to win her over, Eggsy decided to insert the device into her. After being invited to Clara's tent, Eggsy stepped out and called Tilde, telling her of his mission and asked for permission in sleeping with Clara. After she got upset at the thought of Eggsy having sex with another woman, Eggsy mentioned about wanting to be with her forever. She asked if that was a marriage proposal, as he realised his words and she used it as an ultimatum for her permission. Eggsy reacted poorly and requested that they discuss this later, which put a big strain on their relationship. Regaining Harry's memories While at a bar looking through photos of him and Tilde, Eggsy got a Cairn Terrier resembling Harry's late Dog Mr. Pickle. After offering it to Harry, Eggsy then pointed his gun at it and it immediately regained Harry's memories. After Harry was debriefed, Eggsy and Merlin gave him some welcome back gifts. After Harry was mocked for one of them being a pair of Kingsman Glasses with one of the lenses blacked out, Harry attempted to fight them only for them to beat him up until Whiskey stepped in. A TV broadcast with the Golden Circle's leader Poppy Adams then appeared, stating she'd infected all illegal drugs so that they will kill anyone who have used them, but offered a cure for it in return for all illegal substances being legalised and her being given diplomatic immunity. After finding that the US President was willing to let everyone who had taken the drugs to die and intercepting Clara calling Charlie, Eggsy, Whiskey and Harry headed to a base in Italy where Poppy was having the cure for the virus manufactured. Eggsy and Whiskey were able to get a vial it, but the lift they were in was hijacked by Charlie, but the two were able to escape. Unfortunately, Whiskey destroyed the vial while saving Eggsy and Harry from several of Poppy’s soldiers. While Whiskey held them off, Harry deduced that Whiskey broke the vial on purpose and that he was playing both sides, later shooting him. Eggsy however didn't believe him and was still angry at Harry after the latter had destroyed the rest of the soldiers and called Merlin about Whiskey, while seeing Charlie destroy the base manufacturing the cure. After informing Merlin about Harry, Eggsy got a call Tilde, only to find out she’d also gained the blue rash. Harry later asked Eggsy about the phone call, and he told Harry about Tilde. Harry stated that when he was shot, he didn’t have anything go through his mind since he’d never had any bittersweet memories or been in love, as well as stating about how having someone to lose makes live worth living. The Final Fight Against Poppy During a mission to attack Adams, Eggsy accidently stepped on one of her landmines outside her perimeter, but was saved when Merlin sacrificed his own life and took out a handful of Adam’s guards. Eggsy and Harry later fought and killed off the rest, with some help from Elton John whom Adams had kidnapped. Eggsy then took on Charlie, hijacking his robotic arm and then snapped his neck, killing him. Eggsy and Harry then tried to force Adams to give them the code to release the drones with the antidote. She refused at first, but did so after Eggsy injected a synthesised version of her Heroin (which killed her after Eggsy accidently overdosed her). Before they could send out the cure, they were interrupted by Whiskey; his wife was killed by two men high on Methamphetamines years ago, so he threatened both Harry and Eggsy into not sending out the code. Unable to reason with him, Harry and Eggsy were then forced to fight and kill him, before releasing the cure for the rash. Sometime later, Eggsy proposed to Tilde and she accepted, rekindling their relationship and the two were married. Personality Eggsy Unwin as a Kingsman agent is an extremely benevolent character. Before he became a Kingsman, Eggsy was just a tough, rough and bitter individual due to his past. Eggsy is fiercely loyal to his friends, refusing to compromise his friends by giving their names when he was arrested, even when threatened with jail time. And when his stepfather became violent, he did not reveal Harry Hart's identity. He's also sensitive towards animals, even crashing a car to avoid hitting a stray fox. However, it's this sensitivity that also leads him to fail the Kingsman tests, when he was required to shoot his dog. Eggsy also displays a very cocky and cool personality, much like every 'chav' teenager. He tended rebellion and conflict with authority figures, such as police or his parents; especially his stepfather. Abilities/Skills Eggsy Unwin has a very big set of skills such as: * Exceptional Intelligence: When Harry met Eggsy at the Black Prince Pub, he told Eggsy that he'd read his files. In his files, it was written that he has an exceptional IQ. He displays this intelligence in the films. * Physical Strength: During the water test, Eggsy's body shown to be extremely muscular, and was able to break the glass even underwater. Also, he shows impressive physical strength when he battles his enemies. Eggsy is also strong enough to break a man's neck with only one hand. * Reflexes: Eggsy has very quick reaction time and reflexes, and uses this to his advantage in combat and other dangerous scenarios. * Parkour Skills: When Eggsy grew up in St. Island, he gained skills of free running and parkour. Harry Hart states that he was a talented gymnast as a child, and he displays the ease with which he navigates his surroundings when he escapes his mother's apartment and his stepfather's violent friends. * Master Strategist: During the skydiving test, Eggsy displayed talent in strategizing when he came up with a plan to ensure the safety of all kingsman recruits. Also, he displays the ability to come up with tactics and strategies on the fly in combat, which gives him the edge over his opponents. * Marksmanship: Eggsy was a member of the royal cadets, and displays talent in marksmanship during his kingsman training and in combat. He very rarely misses a shot and received high scores in his assignments. * Master Combatant: Using his strength and free running skills, Eggsy was a skilled combatant even before his Kingsman training. Once he was trained, he became downright deadly in a fight, capable of fighting his way through a large number of guards during his assault on Valentine's compound and holding his own against Gazelle. Relationships Family *Michelle Unwin - Mother *Lee Unwin - Father *Dean Baker - Stepfather and Enemy *Daisy Baker - Half-sister *Princess Tilde - Girlfriend turned Wife Allies *Kingsman - Teammates **Harry Hart/Galahad - Father Figure, Friend, Mentor and Colleague **Roxy Morton/Lancelot - Best Friend and Colleague **Merlin - Friend, Former Trainer, and Colleague **Amelia - Teammate **Sir Giles/Arthur - Former Leader **Tequila - Former Enemy turned Ally *Statesman **Champagne **Ginger Ale/Whiskey - Friend *Clara Von Gluckfberg - Situational Enemy *Ryan - Friend *Jamal - Friend *Brandon - Friend *Liam - Friend Enemies *Rottweiler *Poodle *Rufus Saville - Rival *Hugo - Rival *Digby Barker - Rival *Valentine Corporation **Richmond Valentine - Victim **Gazelle - Victim **Chester King/Arthur - Ally turned Victim and Attempted Killer **Morten Lindström *The Golden Circle **Poppy Adams - Accident Victim **Charlie Hesketh - Former Rival, turned Victim *Jack Daniels/Whiskey - Ally, turned Victim Trivia * Eggsy is right-handed, as Harry explains that all Kingsman Agents wear their ring on whatever hand is dominant; later in the movie Eggsy can be seen wearing the ring on his right hand, and when asked if he needs a pen, he then writes with the pen in his right hand. * There is a Millwall FC scarf in his room, so we can say he is a fan of this particular football/soccer club. Gallery Maxresdefault (7).jpg 1a1a942f8c2c90c8c9e495aa1dbf64b3.jpg Tumblr_oozjrkoZdv1w4o831o1_540.gif Eggsy2.jpg 5064201-7241702776-Scree.png Taron-egerton-as-gary-eggsy-unwin-in-kingsman.jpg 9d7b3163eca1bb83e1eac2cd66414a36--eggsy-kingsman-taron-egerton-kingsman.jpg 15711_3.jpg Pistol_by_thetruth40-d9h946p.jpg Eggsy-Kingsman-The-Secret-Service-Jacket.jpg 600px-Kingsman_51.jpg D437c6bfb26c071c0a7c1f9714452ba0.jpg DqTBQgfAO.jpg MR-PORTER-Channing-Tatum-Kingsman-The-Golden-Circle-menswear-style-4-678x1017.jpg 6b5430e73747f6d7cd4b444dbd521f20.jpg Ce7d53d026a971d9271e389d4dccc5f3.jpg 4499454-0799153200-tumbl.jpg qhwuzoueqialdti5tgsi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Kingsman Agents Category:Allies Category:Unwin Family Category:British Category:Males